


Happy New Years, Cupcake

by adolescence



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: #SorryNotSorry, Butt Plugs, Drabble, Jack is Daddy, Jack is totally going to enjoy his Rhysie, M/M, Rhys dressing up for him, So a bit of crossdressing, Stockings, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adolescence/pseuds/adolescence
Summary: Rhys gets all dressed up for Jack when he comes home to celebrate the New Year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS, MOTHERFUCKERS! >:D

Rhys hooked his teeth on his lower lip, chewing at it nervously as he sprawled out on Jack’s couch. He was wearing a little something special for him tonight for when he got home, which should be any minute. It was stepping out of his shell a little, but that was what New Years was for, right?

 

No?

 

Well, he was going to do it anyway.

 

He had panties on that were a bright yellow with a big white H across the crotch. Yep, that’s right. He was wearing Hyperion issued panties. Quite provocative, might he add. The way the material folded, it exposed part of his backside. A pretty critical bit, too. He was pretty sure they were supposed to do that. But he used that to his advantage anyhow, sitting with his stocking and garter-clad legs spread and pulled up close to his chest, the butt plug he had stretched himself for on display. It was hard to shake his nerves, to allow himself to relax and maybe enjoy the silky material, but somehow he managed.

 

And just in time.

 

“I’m home, Pumpki-” Jack started to call out, stopped mid-pet name as he turned around and spotted Rhys.

 

Rhys tried his best to play coy, using the pout of his lower lip to his advantage, eyes widening a fraction as he ran his fingers slowly up one of his legs.

 

“Happy New Years, _Daddy_.”

 

Jack’s momentary shock slipped smoothly into a predatory grin and dark eyes. He didn’t even look to lock the door behind him.

 

“Happy New Years to you, too, Cupcake,” A low, dark chuckle rumbled from the man. “Oh, I’m _really_ going to enjoy you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts/New Years Resolutions you have that you wanna share? Totally down for hearing them. ;p


End file.
